Journal d'une étoile
by Vilandel
Summary: Éxtrait - "Depuis une heure je sais que Rogue m'aime. Cela me semble si irréel, mais les mots qu'il a prononcés sont bien vrais. Mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre maintenant, c'est arrivé si soudainement. Il faut d'abord que je me calme avant de parler avec Rogue. J'aurais déjà dut le faire depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?" (OS Rogue & Yukino)


**Journal d'une étoile**

 _Cher Journal_

 _J'ai appris quelque chose d'inattendue aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer. En fait, c'était il y'a à peine une heure, quand avec Minerva on est rentrés de notre mission à Hargeon. Dans un coin de la guilde, j'ai découvert Sting et Rogue. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion et comme qu'ils se tenaient caché, ils voulaient sûrement que cela reste secret. Je voulais m'en allait, car je déteste espionner mes amis et par ailleurs, leur discussion ne me regardait pas. Du moins je le pensais, mais finalement j'ai entendue mon nom dans leur discussion._

 _Je sais que c'est mal élevé de les écouter comme ça. Mais vue que cela me concernait, je ne pouvait pas m'en empêcher. Je me suis caché et j'ai écouté. On aurait dit que Rogue était en colère. Normalement il ne montre quasiment jamais ses émotions, même dans les situations les plus critiques. Une des innombrables qualités que j'admire chez lui…_

 _Ils parlèrent de la façon dont Sting essayait de flirter avec moi ces dernier temps. Tu me connais, je ne fais pas partie de celles qui craquent pour lui. Mon cœur est déjà pris. Sting est un bon ami pour moi. Et puis, je savais depuis le début qu'il essayait de rendre jaloux Minerva en flirtant avec moi. Après tout, ils ont déjà commencer une aventure ensemble et même Orga sait qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre._

 _Au début cela m'amusait, même si je lui donnais toujours un refus. Mais je t'ai déjà raconté que cela commençait à devenir désagréable. Un jour il m'a embrassé sur la joue et je lui donnée une gifle en récompense._

 _C'était le sujet de leur dispute. Rogue avait reprocher à Sting d'aller trop loin avec ses flirts et qu'il devait plutôt avancer avec Minerva. Mais Sting avait répliquait qu'il y travaillait et que j'étais trop timide pour me plaindre. Cela m'a mit en colère. Je suis peut-être une personne calme, mais quand quelque chose me plait pas, je ne me laisse pas faire !_

 _Après, Sting a dit à son ami que cela ne le regardait pas, vu que je n'étais qu'une amie pour Rogue. Cela m'a rendue triste, mais je m'y étais résignée._

 _Mais Rogue avait tout de suite répliqué d'une voix clair : « J'aime Yukino, voilà pourquoi ça me regarde, Sting ! Sinon je ne me serais pas énervé ! »_

 _Apparemment, il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, car il s'est mit une main devant la bouche d'un air choqué. Il n'était pas le seul. Sting a fait de grands yeux. Quand à moi, je me suis enfuie. Ils m'ont sûrement entendue, vue que j'ai renversée une petite table dans ma course._

 _Tu sais mieux que personne combien je suis amoureuse de Rogue. J'avais bien cachée mes sentiments jusqu'à présent, mais si Minerva semble de se douter de quelque chose. Mais je me suis résigné au fait que Rogue ne partagera jamais mes sentiments, vue sa personnalité._

 _Mais depuis une heure je sais qu'il m'aime. Cela me semble si irréel, mais les mots qu'il a prononcés sont bien vrais. Mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre maintenant, c'est arrivé si soudainement. Il faut d'abord que je me calme avant de parler avec Rogue. J'aurais déjà dut le faire depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ta Yukino_

La mage stellaire aux cheveux blancs rangea son stylo argentée, souffla sur l'encre pour la sécher et ferma son journal intime. Il avait une belle reluire bleue nuit en velours et avait des étoiles d'argent brodé dessus, ainsi qu'un croissant de lune de la même couleur sur la couverture. Le cahier était très gros et Yukino avait peine remplie la moitié.

Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien d'écrire ses pensée, ses secret, cela la faisait aussi réfléchir et la calmait. Depuis qu'elle avait perdue Sorano, elle menait un journal intime.

Elle écrivait toutes ses aventures et mésaventures, comme par exemple son bannissement. Tout cela faisaient parties de sa vie. En relisant de temps en temps ses écrits, Yukino était étonnée de voir ses progrès depuis tel ou tel récit.

Elle aimait aussi relire plusieurs fois certaines choses, comme ses sentiments pour Rogue. Yukino s'était résigné à l'aimer que de loin et de se réjouir quand il était heureux. Mais avec cette discussion de toute à l'heure, elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Elle savait qu'elle avait bien entendue. Rogue avait avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Cela la rendait extrêmement joyeuse, mais d'un autre coté, c'était assez bizarre d'entendre l'homme que l'on aimait avouer ses sentiments alors qu'on l'espionnait.

Yukino rangea son journal intime et essaya de se calmer. Son amour pour Rogue avait commencé quand elle avait rejoint Sabertooth lors du règne de Gemna. Beaucoup de filles adoraient Sting, mais elle avait eue le coup de foudre pour Rogue.

À l'époque, Yukino n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait, car les sentiments était pour les faibles pour Sabertooth en ce temps là et elle avait voulue être digne de cette guilde. C'était seulement après son bannissement qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse du chasseur de dragons. Elle avait voulue ne plus y pensée en s'engageant dans la garde royale.

Mais après son retour à Sabertooth, elle n'avait plus cherché à ne plus y penser. La blanche avait pourtant toujours été sûr que pour lui, elle n'était qu'une amie, une petite sœur, jamais la femme de sa vie. Mais tant qu'il était heureux, elle s'y était résignée.

Mais aujourd'hui cela s'écroulait. C'était même venu si soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas de pensée claire. Elle savait seulement qu'elle devait enfin parler avec Rogue.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Peut-être Minerva, qui voulait faire les magasins avec elle. La blanche n'aimait pas trop faire du shopping, mais cela lui plaisait quand elle était avec Minerva. La brune ne faisait pas partie de celles qui devait faire tous les magasins de la ville et qui devait acheter quelque chose dans toutes les boutiques. Un peu plus calme, Yukino ouvrit la porte. C'était bien une personne aux cheveux noirs qui ce tenait là, mais ce n'était pas Minerva.

« Rogue ? »

« Bonjour Yukino. Je peux entrez ? »

Le ton du brun était comme d'habitude sans émotions et assez froid. Par contre, il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Mais bien sûr », dit Yukino en se poussant pour le laisser enter. Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le divan bleu ciel de la jeune fille. Yukino voulut offrir à boire à son visiteur, mais Rogue déclina l'offre en la remerciant quand même.

« Au fait, où est Frosch ? »

« Je l'ai laisser avec Lector. »

« Ah. »

Un silence gênée s'installa entre eux. Les deux mages de Sabertooth n'osaient pas se regarder, ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation. Yukino savait que Rogue savait qu'elle avait entendue sa conversation entre lui et Sting. Les dragons avaient un bonne odorat et une bonne ouï. Cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se calmer un peu.

Rogue aussi ne disait rien. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, Yukino remarqua que ses mains serraient ses genoux très fort, bien qu'il semblait aussi calme que d'habitude. Lui aussi aurait peut-être voulu qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas comme ça.

Finalement, elle se décida de dire quelque chose, l'un d'entre eux devait le faire : « Je suis désolée de… vous avoir écouter. »

« Tout le monde écoute des conversations qui ne lui sont pas destinée, ce n'est pas vraiment un crime. Et puis, tu en étais le sujet. »

Finalement, Rogue se tourna vers elle et lui pris les mains. Yukino frissonna de plaisir à ce contact, ses joues devinrent plus rouges que les cheveux d'Erza. Le regard du brun lui faisait battre le cœur d'une manière brutale. Elle voyait dans les yeux du chasseur de dragons une incertitude inhabituelle et en même temps une merveilleuse force de caractère.

Finalement Rogue dit avec une voix claire et plus ou moins calme : « Yukino, je sais que cet aveux de tout à l'heure à dut te mettre dans tous tes états. Mais tous ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Yukino, plus que tu ne peux t'imaginer. Je… Des que tu est dans la même pièce que moi, des que tu souris, mon monde s'illumine. »

« Rogue… », souffla Yukino, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses mots avaient pénétrés son cœur et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne serait à la hauteur de son amour pour lui. Rogue ne la laissa pas parler, il continua : « Je n'ai pas fini. Du dois savoir… je t'aime depuis ton premier jour à Sabertooth. Tu étais comme une espérance pure parmi nos âmes souillés et pourris par l'arrogance. Mais la fierté de Sabertooth à l'époque m'avait empêché de m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas une excuse et jamais je ne me pardonnerais de ne pas t'avoir défendue quand Gemna t'a humilier et bannie. »

Cette fois il lâcha ses mains et dit d'une voix triste : « J'ignore si tu partage mes sentiments. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux que notre amitié en prenne un sale coup, que cela change quelque chose entre nous. Ton bonheur et te voir heureuse me suffit. »

Les chasseur de dragon d'ombre se leva et la regarda attentivement. Mais Yukino n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose. Les mots de Rogue étaient la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait dit et elle ne savait pas comment exprimer son amour. Elle savait seulement qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Son silence semblait vouloir dire à Rogue qu'elle ne l'aimait pas de cette manière. Il hocha tristement la tête et voulut partir. Mais Yukino avait sautée du divan et avait attrapée son poignet. Rogue la regarda avec surprise et la mage stellaire le regardait profondément dans ses yeux rouges. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin découvert quelque chose, qui étaient là depuis toujours.

Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer son amour, mail elle pouvait le lui montrer. Yukino inspira un bon coup et mit timidement ses lèvres sur la bouche du brun. Rogue semblait hésiter une seconde, mais il mit rapidement mains sur les joues de la blanche pour approfondir leur baiser. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser doux, mais qui prouvait bien plus que mille mots d'amour.

Quand ils se séparèrent un peu, Rogue enleva une mèche blanche du visage de Yukino et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Tu n'a rien prévue pour ce soir, j'espère… »

 _ **Quelque heures plus tard**_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _La soirée avec Rogue était la plus belle de toute ma vie ! J'ignore où commencer, mais je peux essayer. D'abord, on s'est promené dans le parc des roses…_


End file.
